No place for Heroes
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: I get thrown into the Borderlands world and replace Maya as the Siren with no memory of how i got there or who I am. Rated M for future reasons such as extreme profanity. Game owned by Gearbox. I own only my character
1. Chapter 1

**I have noticed that there aren't enough Zero stories that actually hold my attention. It leaves me to wonder, 'is it really that hard to create a story with my favorite assassin from Borderlands 2?' Surely it's not that difficult, is it? I am going to find out. Here is another story where I get transported into another game dimension, this time, however, I'm not going to add another character as myself, I'm going to replace a character, Maya. I'm going to become a Siren. Summary: I get thrown into Borderlands 2, replacing Maya it seems. I must try and survive as there may be no way back. This place, Pandora is crazy as hell! Also what's up with Zero? He seems rather attached to me, yet he seems like he wants to distance himself from the Universe. Warning: there will be curse words, unsure if there will be sex, most likely not. It's up to you guys. There will be ZeroxOC (I consider OC to mean original character, if that's not what it means then oh well.)**

"Alright Aydryan, alright! I'm coming! Just give me second! I gotta pop out Halo 4 and put Borderlands 2 in, geez." I sighed with aggravation as went to the dashboard on my xbox.

I had gotten Borderlands and Borderlands 2 for Christmas and had been playing it quite a lot. I had one of each character leveled pretty decently, my Axton being level 45, my Gaige, level 47, my Maya level 29, my Salvador level 39, but the one I was most proud of, was my level 58 Zero. He was my favorite character out of all of them. I always had a bit of a fangirl crush on the snipers. Mordecai from Borderlands was my favorite, even in Borderlands 2 he was pretty awesome. Zero at first, had confused me. I had no idea what he was, what his abilities were, or anything. So I chose him first. Soon enough, he was my favored character over the others. The head I had on him was the limited edition (or was it legendary edition?) Spider Ant head. His skin was black and yellow, almost like lava. What was it called again? Oh I couldn't remember off the top of my head.

Anyway, I started up the game and decided I was going to start a new character, as I was hosting the game. I chose Maya and named her after myself, Maria. I chose the Sleek and Suave head and went to the skins and chose the Black Widow as it was unlocked on my other Siren.

I began to be spammed with invites to parties as I had been disconnected by an update. Rolling my eyes, I accepted one and was thrown into a party with my two friends. "Well, we're waiting for you to start up a world." came the impatient response from Aydryan.

"Alright, fine." I grumbled and clicked the "New Story" beneath "Continue". Immediately, my screen froze then began to fuzz up.

I growled, thinking my xbox had frozen, it better not have been broken. I was not going to let $400 dollars go to waste on a Halo 4 xbox I had to beg to have pre-ordered! I went to hit the power button, when all of a sudden I blacked out.

I groaned as I came to. As my vision cleared up, I saw a smirking faced, dirty blonde haired man with a device on his shoulder. To my left I saw yet another smirking face, this one had dark, bluish hair, and a full beard. He had some tape over his nose, like one of those sinus clearing strips you place over the lower bridge of your nose. I sat up and they backed off a bit. I jumped slightly when I noticed a thin figure sitting right next to me. He wore a gray and black body suit with a Zero on the left side of his chest. I couldn't see his face for he wore a black helmet, with which he stared at me intently through it. I shivered as I could feel his probing stare, though I could not see his face.

"Well well, she finally woke up!" came a cheering voice as a teenaged girl pushed passed the two I awoke to.

She wore a skirt, with latex shorts and stockings on her lower half, and a half, sleeveless zipped biker jacket that revealed a shirt with a skull on it underneath. She had some bandaids in the form of an X on her cheek and her light orange hair was put into crazy ponytails, which stuck out from the sides. She also had goggles resting on her head. The only other noticeable feature about her, was her mechanical left arm.

"Um, where am I exactly?" I questioned when I finally found my voice.

"You're on the Hyperion train to Opportunity. Handsome Jack is sending us there. Don't you remember?" the chipper teen said with exasperation as she shook her head.

"No, not really. Who are all of you?" I asked, having suffered from a case of amnesia.

"Wow, did she get smacked in the head or something?" the teen pondered while inspecting me.

"I don't recall getting hit, or ending up here." I admitted.

"Well, ok then. I'm Gaige, the Mechromancer." the teen said proudly while pointing at herself.

"I'm Salvador, they call me a Gunzerker. Because I love to dual wield weapons!" the short man said with a hearty, yet rough laugh as he digistruct his two Assault Rifles.

"My name's Axton, I'm a Commando, I used to be in the army, until my bitch of an ex-wife put me on death row. Something about being a glory hound and endangering the squad." he said with a shrug.

I looked over at the thin character who was still staring at me, I think I was hallucinating, because he seemed even closer than before. Although I hadn't heard, nor felt any movement. "Um, what's your name there skinny fella?" I asked while leaning back as his helmet was about 3 inches from my face.

"My name is unknown/though those I have fought call me/by the name Zero." he said, his voice, even with the metallic edge, seemed, soothing.

It was soothing. Very. My guess, the unsuspecting were lulled in by the smooth tone of his voice. More or less, to their death.

"So what about you missy?" Axton questioned while leaning against the wall of the train.

"I, don't know." I answered honestly while looking down at myself.

I was wearing the jumpsuit (though I didn't know this) that Maya wore. Though I looked like the Maya I had created. (I also did not remember this.) It revealed the tattoos going up my left arm.

"Those marks on your arm/are a sure symbol that/you are a Siren." Zero replied while looking at my arm.

"A Siren?" I questioned him.

He nodded, "only one of a few/special powers are yours/do not abuse them." he warned.

"Oh, um, I don't even know what my special power is." I admitted.

"Maybe you can bring dead robots back to life!" Gaige hoped while jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at her with a weird expression, she stopped and shrugged, "what? A girl gifted with the ability and ingenuity to build battle bots out of scrap metal can dream can't she?" she defended.

"Maybe she can make people fall in love." Axton smirked which earned him a glare from Zero.

"Hm, I don't want to try because I could hurt someone. But I want to try to see what I can do." I sighed with a defeated tone.

"Then try, but be careful." Zero said, dropping the Haiku style.

Everyone looked at him, "you can actually talk? Like a normal person?" Axton said with shock.

"Yes, you are surprised?" he said as a question mark appeared on his visor.

"Well, yeah, you usually talk in that rhyme or whatever." Axton shrugged.

"Haiku is its name/my barricade from the world/to hide my weakness." he said as an evil smiley face appeared on his visor.

I concentrated hard, not sure what I was looking for. I felt a rush of power surge through me and released only a tiny bit of it. Everyone stared at me, I looked at them then at myself. I was wearing Zero's suit! I looked at my hands, which only had four digits on each then went to touch my face only to feel cold glass. I had the ability to transform into others!

"My ability/gives me the ability/to copy others." I announced.

"Yeah, it seems you're a copycat Siren. You can copy others to look, sound, and apparently act, like the person you copied." Gaige noted.

I felt the power slipping and I reverted back to myself, "apparently I can't hold it for long though." I admitted while looking at my hands.

"Well, you managed to hold it for an impressive 15.4 seconds. That's probably better than any Siren has ever accomplished. At least, at their first attempt of using their power." Gaige said cheerfully.

I nodded, "so what are we all doing for this Handsome Jack fellow?" I asked.

"We're all here as Vault Hunters." Axton answered.

"How did you all come to get here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda had this feud with this girl who totally thought she was better than me. Ya know, because her daddy's rich and shit? So I was like totally mad when I was paired up with her in the science fair! I was the only one doing the work while she went off to the mall everyday with her lame-o friends! So I started construction on a bot that would surely win this year and that bitch up and fucking steals my idea! So to get back at her, I built a different bot that was WAY better! I had to use a metal rod about a yard or so long to summon him though. Until I accidentally cut my arm with a saw and decided, to hell with the rod, what if I made my arm the summoning tool?! So I cut it off and my dad was all like 'OH MY GOD!' and bleeeeeck! And stuff. There was a lot of blood, I think I fainted once or twice. Anyway, I made the arm and brought my bot to school for the fair and she was all in my face! Then, my bot kinda made her explode with his digistruct claws. It was messy. The police are after me for murder. So, yeah." Gaige explained all hyper and what not until she got to the end.

"Ok then. Well, I kinda told you my story. Was in the army, wife hated me, sent me to death row. I decided to collect bounties by killing or taking in wanted criminals. Until I heard an advertisement about Jack needing Vault Hunters on Pandora over the ECHO radio." Axton said with a shrug.

"I was sentenced to death for a number of reasons. Mostly for having fun though, amiga. They were to hang me when Hyperion attacked the town I was sentenced by to death. Sure they may have wanted to kill me, but killing those Hyperion screws was a lot of fun!" Salvador laughed.

"I am looking for/a challenge adequate for/my thirst for blood." Zero said with an evil smiley emoticon popping up.

"I, have no idea who I am, or why I'm here. However, I guess this Vault Hunting business could be fun. So, if you'll have me, I'll tag along." I said.

"Oh I'll have ya alright." Axton smirked and Zero reached for his energy Katana.

"Hey now, I was just joking around there. No need to pull your assassin-y stuff out on me!" Axton raised his hands in defeat.

Zero nodded and released his grip on the handle. We heard some banging sounds and soon some robots dropped down from openings in the roof.

"Hey! Those are my bots that bitch stole the schematics for! Get'em DT!" Gaige growled as she summoned a robot which appeared from the floor.

The robot attacked and Axton threw a box up in the air. It clung to the ceiling and constructed into a turret which mauled down more bots. Turning around, he pulled out a rocket launcher and shot a bot group behind him. Salvador jumped out the window and held onto the edge as the fight continued inside. I was to wore out to really help, but Zero handed me a Corrosive pistol and he had a winky face on his helmet. With that action passing, he leapt up and through one of the openings in the ceiling to deal with intruders up top. I thought I had but one clip, since he gave me no ammo. I inspected the gun for a second, it had an infinity symbol on the side. A robot ran up to me and I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I heard the rapid firing bullets and felt the heat of the corrosion. When I opened my eyes, the robot was melting on the ground. Opening the clip, it still had one bullet in it. I closed it and turned and fired at another robot, thinking I had but one bullet left. I was surprised that a flurry of bullets left the barrel of the gun. Without realizing it, I had been given an Infinity Pistol.

When all the robots were nothing but sparking or melting piles of metal, we head to the back expecting more bad guys and robots to be awaiting us. Instead, there was a dead man, with metal coils sticking out of him, sitting in a chair. A chair, surrounded by TNT. A timer strapped to his chest. "It's cute ya'll think you're the little heroes of this adventure. But you're not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos!" we heard the recorded device chime as the timer went off.

The explosives blew up the train and once again, darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, now I know one of the two that reviewed said my writing was a bit choppy. I do apologize, but that's my writing style. Really kinda can't change that. Sorry friend :/.**

My head was pounding, I was also freezing. Opening my eyes a crack, I noticed a boxed looking robot with a small shovel. "Another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy." it grumbled to itself as its shovel got stuck in the snow.

"Oh my head." my voice was washed away with the wind and snow.

However, the little robot noticed me and was over joyed to see me up and moving. "Hey! You're not dead!" came the metallic, loud, and annoying voice.

Suddenly a female appeared in the top of my vision, "do not worry, I am here to help you. There's not much I can explain as of right now, but know that I am a friend. That little robot is here to help you get off this frozen wasteland. Just follow him and do as he says. I must go now, I'll contact you again soon." the voice informed before she disappeared.

Ignoring the bot as it began rambling after handing me a device it looted from a corpse, I reached into my bag and found a few ECHO recorders. Each one had a name written on it on the screen and a play button. My eyes studied the one that said 'Maria' and I hesitantly pushed play. It played a recording of me and some monks having a negative confliction about my training and me wanting to go to Pandora. Then there was screaming and a gun shot rang out before the silent voice of the other monk asked where I would go. Then all was silent, as the recorder stopped. Sifting through the others, there was one for all four other Vault Hunters. I listened to each, Salvador's made me chuckle slightly; albeit he was torturing a guy at the end. Gaiges was just one of her ECHO logs that she puts on the ECHO channel, it explained that she was now on the run because of Marcey Holloway (sp?) exploding due to DT going nuts. Axton's was him being told to go AWOL by his wife then of his time on another planet before hearing the advertisement played by Hyperion to come to Pandora. Zero's was the most interesting. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted a challenge. He killed a guy who made fun of him, and was unsatisfied by the kill. As he was preparing to kill the other man, the man made mention of Pandora and the Vault. I stared at the ECHO as it ended and jumped when something grabbed my leg.

Freaking out, the bot jumped in terror as I tried to pull my leg away, when that didn't work, I reached down to pry the fingers from around my ankle. However, I stopped when I noticed the hand had but four fingers. Grabbing the forearm of the limb, I pulled up, eventually unearthing Zero from the cold snow. His helmet was sparking as he made a happy face emoticon at me, however, the emote displayer was malfunctioning as it kept distorting the symbol. "Zero? You ok buddy?" I finally asked after pulling his limp form out of the white material and flipping him onto his back.

He nodded slightly, apparently his suit, though it can sustain his body heat in cold weather, was not built to be blasted then buried under almost 50 pounds of ice and snow.

"The ice and snow are/yet to be desired by me/freezing my ass off." his chuckle made me smile as I lift him up and helped him limp towards where the robot was waiting.

"Great! Now I have two living Vault Hunters! Soon, I will have an army of Vault Hunters! Then, Handsome Jack will fear me! The mighty CL4P-TP! Also known as Clap Trap! Haha! He will regret ever destroying my product line! We shall make him pay, right minions?!" it cheered while jumping up and down as we reached a building.

The door scanned him and we went in, Zero began to survey the area and motioned for me to set him on the couch. "Look for a red syringe." was all he said.

I began to explore, found some money, about $58 scattered and I stuffed it in my bag for now.I went over to a cabinet and found a Pistol. After a Bullymong came in and took Clap Trap's eye that is. He could wait, I needed to find what Zero wanted. Soon I came to a chest and opened it, a bunch of red vials were thrown haphazardly in the box. Pulling a few out, I went over to Zero who was struggling to move. "Do you need me to inject this into you or something?" my quiet response made him ponder for a second before he nodded.

"To hard to move yet/weakness overcomes me now/can't move my body." he replied while showing that his movement is extremely prohibited.

Picking up a vial, I inspected him, wondering where I should inject this. I chose his neck and moved the fabric away, then pressed the thin, metal rod to the pale white and pink tinted skin. He flinched as it passed through the fleshy layer, but then sighed in content when the red liquid entered his body.

"What are you?" I asked in wonder as I examined his skin.

"That I do not know/it is a wonder to me/I am not human." came his dismal reply.

"You're definitely not human, that's for sure. Hey, don't be upset. I think your skin looks pretty cool!" trying to cheer him up, I smiled.

He looked at me and made another smiley emoticon, this time, it didn't flicker and spark. I guess his health level is shared by his suit. He covered his neck again after injecting one or two more of the health vials and got up on his own. He looked more sturdy than before, so he could walk on his own now.

"Thank you for your assistance. We must find the others." he reminded me.

Nodding, I scooped up the rest of the vials and dumped them in my back pack. "You're probably a better shot, here." I held up the pistol for him to take.

"That would leave you unarmed, keep it for yourself. I have my blade." he pushed the gun back towards me gently.

"Oh, ok. If you're sure." we followed the now blind robot out the back and through lots of snow and wreckage.

Not much was said between us, but I didn't mind. His presence in its self was soothing. It was better than traversing out here alone. The robot, however, was nonstop chattering, even going low enough to crack cheap jokes. Soon, however, he stopped. "Hey! My eye switched back on! I see two fearsome minions and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means, whoever has my eye, is extremely close!" he screamed as Knuckledragger jumped up on a piece of train and threw a runner at us.

Using the acquired pistol, I began to shoot the giant, four armed, monkey. Zero began running about, slicing the beasts that joined. Cutting them in half, slicing off limbs. Finally, all that was left was Knuckledragger. Zero ran up a wall and propelled himself horizontally like a bullet, holding his sword at the ready. When he connected with the bullymong, he jabbed his sword and impaled the creatures head. It screamed with ferocity for a few seconds, blood gushing from the wound. Soon though, the creature fell limp.

"Oh sphincters! Is it dead?! Haha! I never doubted you for a moment minions!" the robot shouted while jumping in victory, though it did little more than run around screaming during the battle.

Rolling my eyes, I went over to the beast and ripped the eye socket from the beasts chest. "Alright, Zero, I got Clap Trap's eye." I announced.

He nodded as Clap Trap came over to us, "got my eye? Great! Whoa there, as much as I'm sure you'd love to jam your fist into my cranium, optical surgery is best done by a professional! My friend Sir Hammerlock in Liar's Berg would help us! He's put me together before! Alan's-y!" the robot cheered and headed for the train car blocking our path.

"Our path is obstructed." Zero said with a frowny emoticon.

"Hyperion tech? Child's play! ANNNNNNNDDDDDDD OPPPPPPPEEEEEEENNNNN!" the robot shouted while going to the scanner.

After scanning him, the train's AI closed the security door, "Intruder detected, activating fail safe."

Clap Trap looked at the door for a few seconds then looked at us, or where he assumed we were standing, "well, I hear getting eaten alive by Bulleymongs isn't such a bad way to go." he said sympathetically.

At this, Zero made a tear face at me before making an exclamation mark when the lady from before popped up at the top of our vision. "Here, let me get that for you. Executing phase shift." there was a whirring sound and the door opened.

"Wow, thanks?" came my unsure reply.

"No problem, perks to being an AI, I'm linked into everything on this planet. Well, almost everything." she corrected.

We headed in and a box rose from the floor, "wow what's in it?" I wondered as Zero touched it and it opened.

"Here, it will be a long, hard battle through this next area. I want you to be prepared." the woman informed before disappearing.

Inside the box was a pistol, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, and an smg. Zero grabbed the pistol and sniper, so I took the shotgun and smg. We stocked up on ammo and grabbed the rest of the money in the crates. In total, I had $97, he had $86. it would suffice for now. We would be needing more later on. For now, however, we needed to find the other three Vault Hunters. The door opened on the other side and we headed out.

"Hey there, Handsome Jack here, President of Hyperion? Ringing any bells? No? Ah well, anyway, you seem to be missing the concept here puddin'. Lemme explain how things are supposed to go. I hire Vault Hunter, that's you if ya didn't know, Vault Hunter finds Vault, Vault Hunter gets killed, by me. See where the problem is? You're not dead. So if you two could just off yourselves or off each other, that'd be great. See ya round pumpkin. Oh wait, no I won't." he corrected with a chuckle.

Looking at Zero worriedly, he looked back at me before pulling out his blade. I sat there, terrified as he came closer. As he stood about 5 feet from me, he held out his blade horizontally and dropped it in the snow. "If you are to kill me, I shall give you a fair chance. I shall use no weapons, though you may use whatever you wish, even my own blade, against me." admitted then took a fighting stance.

I stood there in shock before looking down at his energy Katana. Bending over, I picked it up, he watched my every movement. Studying the blade, I sighed and handed it back. "No, I won't kill you. Why should I? You have done me no harm. If anything, you've helped me. That is no reason to kill you. Besides, even if I had the strongest gun in the world and you were unarmed; I still wouldn't be able to beat you." a smirk made its way to my lips as he he stared at me bewildered.

"Admirable." he took his blade and gave me a happy face emote as he re-sheathed it.

Heading down the large, icy cliff side, we found dead bodies, both human and Bullymong, laying in the small town. Smoke, gun powder burns, and blood littered the white frozen water.

"What happened here?" my question did not go without answer as a a bullet from a pistol flew towards my head.

Zero covered me with his own body, taking the bullet to the back. When the metal connected with his body, the grunt that left his mouth did not go unheard by me. "You are, alright?" he asked.

Nodding, I looked around his thin form to see Gaige standing on a roof with Axton and Salvador. There was another man, his skin deeply tanned, or was it naturally dark? He had a mustache and broken monocle on his right eye. Also, perched atop his head was a hunters hat. He looked to be a hunter of sorts, he held the guilty pistol in his right hand, smoke emitting from the barrel.

"Hey, I heard gunfire, what's going on minions?" Clap Trap asked as he tripped over a pile of snow.

"Clap Trap? Ah, it is you! Though I wish it weren't. Who are these two with you?" the man questioned.

"Hammerlock? Hey it's me! These are my fearsome minions! They helped me get my eye back from Knuckledragger! Even killed it! Speaking of my eye, could you put it back in my head?" Clap Trap rambled as he made his way towards Hammerlock.

"Ah, very well." he sighed as he jumped down and came over to us.

I handed him the robotic optic nerve and inspected the bullet protruding from Zero's upper back, "hold on Zero, I gotta get that thing out. You may want to hold your breath." I advised as I gripped the end of the metal piece.

He nodded and braced himself, "I am not new to pain, but that doesn't mean I am immune to it. Do it quickly please." he muttered as he gripped a mail box for leverage.

Taking a deep breath, I yanked the bullet out and didn't miss the slight spazzing his body responded with. "There, it's out." inspecting the bullet, I noticed his blood was purple, not red.

"Ouch, thank you." came his small reply as he headed towards the others.

"By jove, what is that?" Hammerlock whispered upon seeing the blood on the bullet.

"Oh, Zero's kinda not human. It seems every time he gets wounded, I find something new and interesting about him." I shrugged.

"Might I confiscate that from you? I wish to observe it and study it." he asked while holding out his prosthetic arm.

I handed it to him, "it's lucky for me Zero's fast. Otherwise, I'd be nothing but another corpse laying on the ground."

"Indeed, your friends appeared about an hour before you, these bandits belong to a man named Captain Flynt. He sends them to terrorize this fair town every once and a while." Hammerlock shrugged as he placed the bullet in a handkerchief.

"We need to get off this ice block." Axton was apparently agreeing with the others, Zero's back leaving a trail of blood down the backside of his body.

"Zero, you're still bleeding. Want another health vial?" I offered.

He reached behind himself and dabbed his fingers against the wound and brought it back, seeing the blood, he nodded.

"Wait, you have health vials?" Gaige asked while running over to me.

"Uh, yeah, you guys need one?" I offered while throwing one to the assassin, which he caught with ease.

"Uh, yeah! I have been needing one for, like ever!" she tapped her foot impatiently as I pulled one out for her.

Power was restored to the town, and there was a medical machine in the light by a building. "Why didn't you by one from the machine?" I asked, puzzled.

"We only have like $8 combined." Axton pulled out the money and showed he had $3, Salvador had $2, and Gaige had $3.

"Yeah amiga, and the health vials are $10 each." Salvador chuckled while jumping down from the roof he was on.

"Well, I have 3 left, if you two need one." I informed while showing them the inside of my bag.

"Hey, what are those?" Axton asked when he saw the ECHO recorders.

"Hm? Oh! Those, I don't know. They were in my bag when I came to. They are about all of us." I informed while tossing my bag to Gaige.

She pulled them out, "they're ECHO recorders. They have our names on them. They have been activated though." she looked at me.

"Yeah, I listened to them, only because I was curious." I had my hands up in guilty afdmittance.

"Eh, it can't be too bad." Axton shrugged as he hit play on his.

They all listened to their recorders and then looked at me, "these were in your bag chica?" Salvador questioned.

"Yeah, when I woke up, that bag was on my back. I decided to check it out to see if there was anything useful and found those." I explained.

"Hm, interesting." Gaige murmured.

"So, what do we do now?" I wondered.

"We take back my ship and sail to Sanctuary!" Clap Trap cheered while heading towards a gate.

"Now hold on there my robotic annoyance. These fellows need to get prepared!" Hammerlock stopped him.

"Huh? Why Hammerlock?" the robot looked at him through his repaired eye.

"Well, because, they can't go gallivanting in Flynt's domain without a proper shield and weapon!" Hammerlock informed.

"F-F-Flynt's DOMAIN?! Clap Trap freaked as it shook with terror.

"Why yes Clap Trap, your ship was taken by Flynt the other day." he announced.

"Well, my mighty minions can take care of him! I mean, you shoulda seen what they did to Knuckledragger! This guy can fly!" he shouted while gesturing towards Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize that I haven't been updating as fast as I was a few days ago. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Zero had been scavenging through the town, finding money in lock boxes around in hiding places. Most likely, the citizens of Liar's Berg were trying to hide the money from Captain Flynt's men. In total, he scrounged up about $279 and divided it equally amongst us. Though, since we already had money to begin with, he gave more to them. "Thanks Zero!" Gaige hugged him and an exclamation mark appeared on his helmet as he tried to push her off.

Chuckling, I went over and pulled her off, earning me a heart emote. Blushing slightly, I smiled as I dragged her over to Sir Hammerlock. "Ok, Hammerlock, sir. Um, so we need weapons and a shield?" to my question he nodded.

"Yes, quite so madam. Now the Zed vendor here in town only provides health vials and weak shields, if you would like a better shield, you may seek out the vendor in the old Crimson Lance hide out over the icy lake just outside of town." he informed.

"Alright, guys, come on. We need to get some shields so Zero, can stop taking bullets for me." I said while poking him in the chest as I said each word.

He looked at me and made an 'XD' on his emote display module. "Yeah, because the next one might hit a tender spot." Axton chuckled, earning him a question mark from Zero.

"Tender spot?" Zero remarked in confusion.

"Your genitals Zero." I patted him on the back when he made an exclamation mark.

He covered his crotch with his hands, "ouch, that would hurt." his small reply made me laugh slightly.

"Come on guys." with that, we traversed towards the vast, open, ice bed lake.

We see the ice cliff protruding out, bandits scouring at the bottom. It took all of thirty seconds to finish them off, there was only a few after all. When we got to the lift and pulled the lever, sparks emitted from the power box. "Ah, I had almost forgotten, you'll need to find a new power core. The last one was fried when Clap Trap tried to, integrate, with it." Hammerlock informed.

"Haha, ignore what he just said about the power core. There should be a new one in the nearby complex. The one protected by the electric shield? Just run right through it, you won't feel a thing if you run fast!" Clap Trap coaxed.

Axton just shot the box and Salvador grabbed the power core as Bullymongs came charging at us. Salvador digistruct his guns and wiped all five of them out. "HAHA! THAT WAS GLORIOUS!" he shouted while putting his guns away.

Taking the power core to the lift, we went up and into the building. It was quiet, except for the sparking and buzzing of a radio, which Salvador smashed with his fist. "There!" Gaige shouted while running over to the machine and put her money into it to buy a cheap shield.

The rest of us buy our shields and activate them. Sparks danced across our bodies as our shields filled up. "Alright, lets get back to Hammerlock and find out what we should do next." I suggested as we headed out.

Hammerlock sent us on a variety of missions, collecting Bullymong fur, which we had the choice of giving to him or Clap Trap. I handed him the fur and he gave me a sniper rifle. After inspecting it, I handed it to Zero, he was the marksman after all. He gave me a heart emote as he aimed down the sights before selling the old sniper he had before hand.

The next mission we were sent on, required us to kill a midget riding a Bullymong. Dealt with easily enough, Axton sent out a turret which shot down all the surrounding Psychos, so all that was left was MidgMong. Gaige deployed her Death Trap which knocked Midge off the monster. The Psycho Midget ran at us with a grenade in hand, shrieking and squealing with terror. Salvador pulled out a shotgun and blew his head off. Zero finished off the Bullymong with a stab through the heart.

"Mission success/now we reap the rewards/let us return now." Zero spoke with a dollar sign on his helmet.

"I hear that!" Axton agreed with a huge smirk as we headed back to Liar's Berg.

Hammerlock announced he had no ore side missions for us, so he sent us to fight Boom Bewm. Clap Trap explained they were part of the Ripper clan. We cleared out the bandits and made it to Big Bertha. While Boom was operating the giant turret Bewm was jump packing about, shooting us with a shotgun and throwing grenades about. Salvador grabbed Bewm and snapped his back before throwing him into the freezing water.

"You, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU'LL PAY!" Boom yelled while taking aim at Salvador with Bertha.

Zero uncloaked next to him, "I am afraid that/you are the one who shall die/you shall R.I.P.." he said before slicing his head off.

"I think you were being to soft telling him he'll rest in peace." Axton crossed his arms as the assassin landed in front of us.

"I wasn't wishing him to rest in peace. I was wishing him to rest in pieces." Zero corrected.

"Well, alright then." Axton shrugged as we headed into the next area.

Clap Trap freaked out after a few bandits began chasing him. They dragged him off to the giant ship overhead. "Please don't hurt me Mr. Flynt!" he plead.

"That's Captain Flynt you annoying trashcan!" the angered voice came over the ECHO channel.

"I'm sorry Captain Flynt sir!" Clap Trap whined.

We found a group of Marauders beating on Clap Trap as he tried to talk sense into them, though I think he made it worse. With three bullets from Zero's pistol, all three bandits were down. "Come along." Zero guided while heading into the bandit camp.

"HAHA! I told you Flynt! My minion' are bone-fide badasses! They're going to kick your ass!" Clap Trap yelled while going to the ramp only to find stairs.

"What, it's just stairs." I said while watching him look depressed.

"I can't climb stairs, I don't have legs or feet! I know, I can ride on this lift!" he shouted while sitting on the crane.

Heading up and annihilating all enemies between us and the top, we pulled the lever and Clap Trap got off the plank of metal. "Lets go teach that asshole Flynt a lesson!" he lead the way up the rest of the ramp.

Jumping out onto the middle of the ship, Flynt glared down at us, "looky here boys, it's our new torture dolls! Lets turn up the HEAT!" he shouted then jumped down as fire spewed out from vents.

It was hard to target him as the heat from the flames made it hard to see farther than five feet. They were all trying to get a shot on him, Zero being the only one not to have shot a bullet yet. Axton threw out his turret and it drained Flynt's shields with it's barrage of bullets. Flynt lunged at the turret and smashed it with an anchor. Zero took aim and shot, the bullet piercing Flynt's head between his eyes. He stumbled before collapsing. "I'll...kill you...Grinder." he said before going quiet.

"Hooray! You killed Flynt! Now I'll never be tortured again! Lets get my ship and sail to Sanctuary!" Clap Trap waved as to follow as he went through a compartment beneath where Flynt had been sitting.

After hours off listening to the waves crash against the boat and Axton and Salvador arm wrestling, Gaige eing the referee. I decided to go see how Zero was doing, as I hadn't seen him since we set sail. He was in the Captain's quarters, sitting with his legs crossed, almost in a sort of meditation. I calmly, and quietly approached him, not wanting to startle him.

"It is pointless to/tread silently you know that/I can hear your feet." he said as a smiley emote popped up.

"Sorry, I just thought you were trying to concentrate, so I didn't wanna make too much noise." a blush crept its way upon my cheeks having been caught, though I figured I would be; not much escapes his keen senses.

"Then why come in at all?" he asked with a question mark.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, unlike Axton, Salvador, and Gaige, you're pretty concealed. You keep to yourself mostly." I admitted.

"That is because I do not feel the need to ruthlessly exert myself like our comrades. I prefer to keep secluded." he said while looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked at his sudden depressed mood.

"I am not human, though I have not seen others like me. What if I am a species that no longer exists?" he questioned while looking at me with a tear face emote.

"You mean, like what if your species was, extinct? Besides yourself?" I reworded.

He nods, "what if I am the last of my kind? What could I do? I would be all alone." he sighed.

"I'm sure you're not all alone. I mean, you have me, I may not be whatever it is you are, but I'm still your friend. Wait, is this the reason you keep to yourself? Because you don't want others to think you're weak in your depressed state?" I questioned.

He looked up at me, then looked back down.

"Aw Zero, don't be sad. Keep your spirits up! I'm sure there's others out there like you!" I smiled trying to cheer him up.

"In a sense, you are like me, and yet, you are not. You have the traits of a human, you look and sound like a human female. Yet you are not quite human. However, you are not alone, there are five others just like you." that was the most I'd ever heard him say in one go.

"Wait, there's five more like me? Why only five?" I asked.

"That, I do not fully know." he answered while getting up as the ship rocked.

I watched him exit the room and I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

We were hoping for a change of pace on the climate, but no dice, the new area the seaward ship brought us also contained snow. It was just as cold, the only difference being there was little ice or freezing puddles. Zero was the first to jump off the ship, the others examining the area from the deck. An exclamation mark appeared on his visor when he heard the reviving of engines, however, they quickly disappeared. With the new silence, I jumped off the ship and landed next to Zero's lone form. He seemed to want to be left alone as he walked away. My eyes filled with sadness as I followed the only path open to us. He stopped to inspect a pile of bones. "So, you're just gonna go back to not talking huh?" I asked silently, his body went rigged, but only for a second.

"I have no words. My mind a wandering place. My apologies." was his curt reply.

"Yeah, of course." was all I could say as I walked towards a narrow passage under a bridge.

I could feel his stare as his gaze followed me. "There is nothing to say that hasn't been said." his cold reply stung like the icy wind scratching at my bare arm.

"There would be if you didn't try to act like mister fucking smooth guy. The loner assassin, huh, yeah, right." everyone could feel the anger and tension.

"That is not my intent. There are a number of reasons I-" he started to interject but I cut him off.

"Oh please Zero! In the tundra, when Jack spoke to us telling us to kill each other. Don't think I didn't see the determination! You wanted to kill me! You knew, however, that the others were nearby and decided not to! I'm sure if some rogue paid you handsomely, you'd kill me right now! In cold blood!" my hands clenched into fists.

"I would not." he too balled his four fingered hands into fists.

"That's such fucking horse shit and you know it! You're so eager to keep to yourself, why not just kill us right here?!" I spat before turning back to head under the bridge.

"I'm not a monster." he sighed.

"Yeah? Prove it." came my grumble.

I hadn't noticed the roar of the engines until they were right on top of me. An explosion rung out as smoke screens emitted. The bridge giving away and falling on me. I stood there frozen, unable to process what was going on. The next thing I know, I'm on my back, a thin figure laying on me, and a slight burning pain in my lower back. Finally coming to terms with what just happened, I looked down at Zero who looked up at me, his visor but an inch away from my face, my breath leaving condensation fog where it hit.

"Like I said; not a monster." he muttered as he got up.

Axton and the others jogged over to us as he helped me up, "what the hell just happened?" I asked in slight aftershock.

"That was like so cool! The bridge was like 'BOOM!' and Zero was like 'SWOOSH!' and you were all like 'WHOA!'. That was so cool I wish I could have recorded it for my ECHO logs!" Gaige was rambling on excitedly.

"Uh, can someone intelligible explain what just happened?" I tried again.

"The bridge exploded, likely due to those damn bandits that rushed by in racers. The bridge collapsed with you under it and Zero tackled you out of the way." Axton explained while looking at the pile of metal and wood that was once the bridge.

I looked at him as he walked off, running to catch up with him, I pulled him to the side. "Zero." I tried to get him to at least look in my general direction.

He finally gave up and looked at me, "yes?" was all he said.

"I know you're mad at me. To be honest, I'm pretty pissed at myself. I shouldn't have said that shit. It wasn't right. I don't know you or your past, so I have no right to judge you. I guess I'm just so confused and angry. Who am I? Where did I come from? How did I get here? I have so many things to learn about myself, let alone try to figure out someone elses life. In short, I'm sorry." I looked down while crossing my arms, waiting for his response.

"It is not your fault. Life is complex for such things. Do not fret friend." he said while letting a smiley emote hover in front of his face plate.

I could not help the smile that forced its way to my lips, it was to funny when he made those emoticons. I wondered for a moment, what it would be like to see him smile. Truly him, not some emote making mask or helmet. What did he look like? I was tempted to reach up and take off his helmet, however, as I went to reach up, Salvador called out that they were waiting on us to get in the vehicle. We looked over at the nearby bandit camp and saw it completely demolished. "Jeez, they don't waste time." albeit the comment was mostly to myself, Zero acknowledged it with a nod.

There were only four seats, yet there were five of us, Zero wanted to drive, as did Salvador. The requested drivers immediately hopped in the seats. Gaige and Axton jumped in the turrets and I stood there wondering what to do. As I passed by Zero's car, he grabbed my arm and made a motion for me to sit on his lap. Thinking about this, it wouldn't be hard for him to see over me, he was like 6 foot, I was about 5 foot. However, I blushed when the symbol of a winky face appeared on his helmet. With that being done, he tugged at my arm, getting impatient and wanting to continue onward. With an exasperated sigh, I climbed in and sat on his lap. I didn't miss Axtons chuckle or Gaiges whistling, both got a heated glare from me, and a smiley emote from Zero. "No funny business mister." I growled as he started the car.

I could feel hi relax as the vibrations from the heavy vehicle coarse through his body. He lived for this. To be on the edge. Racing in vehicles, eying down a target through a scope of a Sniper Rifle, tearing through enemies with his energy Katana. This WAS Zero. Leaning back, he reached around me to grip the steering wheel, laying his chin on my head. His right hand brushed against my leg as he gripped the drive stick and pushed it forward to Drive. "I hope you're ready. I do hope you weren't looking for a peaceful drive through the park." his voice seemed venomous, dangerous, a slight husk even through the metallic reverberation of his voice.

I chanced a look back at him, his empty, expressionless mask stared at me. Though I could not see it, I could swear the assassin was smiling like a crazed madman at me. Feeling his leg shift and rub against mine, he slammed his sole down on the gas break. The metal of the axel groaned in protest, but the vehicle lurched forward with incredible acceleration. The tires screeching as we sped down the icy paths toward our destination. A bridge was frozen in place, we could not pass. That didn't stop him. He hit the boost button in the center of the steering wheel and the vehicle jolt slightly as we increased in speed, if that was possible. Unintentionally, I found myself gripping something soft, and warm. The vehicle left the ground, air born, weightless. It seemed like hours before the car finally hit the dirt and skid as he drift to avoid crashing into a wall. Now facing a new direction, the car sped towards a gate with Bandits throwing rocks at it and yelling for the keepers to open the blocked path. He did not stop, instead, he lined the bumper up with one Bandit and put it in the next gear. I dug my fingers into whatever they were currently gripping as he ran over the man and blood shot up and onto cover the both of us, mostly me though.

"Get lost you fucking Skaglicking bastards before I get Roland and-Oh! It's you! The Vault Hunters! Terribly sorry. Thought you were more of those fucking retarded Bloodshots. They've been sore and trying to get in ever since Roland kicked them out. Quick, come on in!" the Guard wearing Crimson Lance armor hailed as he opened the gate to let us in.

"Excuse me." Zero whispered in my ear.

"Yeah Zero?" I replied shakily, still trying to regain my composure.

"Could you kindly remove your claws from my thighs? It's beginning to hurt." was all he said, no pain evident in his voice.

Though when I looked down, my fingers were in fact clenching his leather suit at his thighs. Slowly, I loosened my grip and got off his lap as the gate shut behind us. "Sorry Zero." my apology earned me a nod and a happy face emote.

"I warned you, my driving is not for the faint of heart." he replaced the happy face with an evil smiley before again replacing it with a tear frowny emote as he rubbed his thighs where I, no doubt, left 'claw marks'.

"Roland left on important business, he should be back shortly, until then, make yourself at home in the HQ. By the way, welcome to Sanctuary, and welcome to the Crimson Raiders." the guard welcomed us and we headed off to the small city.


	5. Chapter 5

The city was, without a doubt, run down. "Is this how every city and town is? Run down and in a state of disarray?" my question didn't go unanswered as the other guard, Jess answered.

"Afraid so. This is how it's always been on Pandora. No law, no authority, no one to say no. Besides those who fight that is. It was only made worse when Hyperion strolled in and tried to take over." he was escorting us around town.

"That's terrible." we passed by a few empty houses, people passed by us without any real acknowledgment.

"Well, that's Pandora for ya. Anyway, places you'll be visiting often: Crimson Lance HQ, down that small alleyway, next to the guns and ammo vending machines. Marcus's ammunition store, over there beyond the tipped over Zed machine. Possibly Moxxi's, past the Black Market. The Black Market is the building with the purple sign. Dr. Zed's, near the garage, just look for the giant sign that says 'Dr. Zed'. If ya need anything else, ask someone around town. If they're too delusional, ask a Crimson Raider for instructions. Other than that, one of our leaders will instruct you on what to do. Understand?" Jess explained while pointing out positions.

"Just one, where can a cazador de bóveda get a drink?" Salvador eyed the signs about the town as he questioned him.

"A what?" Jess was confused, he didn't know what language he spoke in.

"A cazador de bóveda! A Vault Hunter amigo! A Vault Hunter!" Salvador laughed heartily.

"Oh, uh, alcoholic beverages or beverages of any kind and food may be obtained at Moxxi's." Jess pointed at the alleyway.

"Gracia amigo!" with that, the short warrior made his way down the cracked asphalt.

"Any place a girl can find some oil?" Gaige asked while looking up at Jess.

"The garage, we don't have any stores. See if Scooter can help you." with that said, the eighteen year old ran towards the obvious building with a sign that read 'Scooters Place'.

"Something to eat sounds good." Axton mused and head off in the direction the Gunzerker had previously gone.

"Well, guess it's just you and me Zero." he said nothing, but followed me to the HQ.

When we walked in, a red headed woman was standing there. Her pants were sage green on the thighs and brown going down the legs. On her torso, she wore a brown and yellow vest with the zipper, which was more than half way down, revealing a red shirt. She also had tattoos similar to mine. She looked at us with golden eyes, her gaze was intimidating, but Zero wasn't bothered by it. He just sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table she was on. "This all of you?" she questioned while looking at him.

"No, our other Hunters are either getting drunk, or swooning over vehicle parts." pulling up a chair from the computers, I sat down next to him.

"Alright. Well, welcome to Sanctuary. I'm Lilith, one of the Crimson Raider's founders. Roland, our leader, is out right now. He'll be returning with his squad soon. They went to get a power core for the city. This city has a shield, the shield protects us from the Hyperion Moon bases' blitz attacks." she sighed as she eyed Zero warily.

"Alright, so this is Zero. Our other guys are Salvador, Axton, and Gaige. They should be along later." Zero wasn't going to say anything, so I did.

"What's your name then?" she crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Well, I don't-" I had begun to explain I couldn't remember what my name was.

"Maria." we both looked up and at the usually silent Assassin.

"So, you can talk. Why is it you knew her name, but she seemed to be hesitant to reveal it?" she was suspicious, she didn't know us, it was to be expected.

"The past unknown. Her memories clouded now. Slowly treading ice." his response was in his favorite style, Haiku.

"What?" she was confused, most were.

"He means I don't know about my past. I literally woke up on the train next to him not knowing how I had gotten there, or even into this life." the translation surprised me as well as her.

"Does he know you or something?" her curiosity was showing.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then how does he know your name?" she was losing her patience.

He held up the ECHO recorder with the name Maria on it and pushed play. She listened intently before turning to me. "That's you. So your name is Maria. Those recorders always have the name they're about on the title screen. I have no answers to why you have missing parts to your memory. However, I notice you're a Siren. What's your power?" I looked at the blue tattoos as she made mention to my lineage.

"Um, I can copy others." I answered.

"Anyone can do that. Not really a great power." she scoffed.

I transformed into her, "no, I mean like, literally. I transform into others and I gain all of their powers. Their abilities too. It's pretty cool. Though I can't hold it for long." with that, I transformed back as I ran out of energy.

"Ok, so your power is pretty cool. We could probably use that in the future, once you learn ho to use it better. Remember to practice. Try to push yourself to your limits, then go farther. That's what I do." she shrugged.

The sun was setting on the day, a cold breeze swept through the open door. "Is it always this cool out at night?" I shivered.

"Yeah, look, Roland and his squad will be back and they'll want to crash for the night. There are a few empty buildings you can call home. Maybe four, I think. I'll contact you if anything comes up. Inform your friends to find a place to stay." she dismissed us.

As we left the alley, we passed Gaige, "hey, Gaige, the second in command told us to find a place to stay. So yeah. She says there's about four buildings currently unoccupied. Tell the guys." she nodded and went to look for the two knuckleheads.

I had thought that I was alone, I hadn't heard any feet or movement behind me, so I found a decent sized building on my own. Forcing the door open, the pitch blackness seemed welcoming. I moved around in the dark till I found the light switch. Flipping it up, a light blinked on, making a buzzing sound. It was hanging, and out of the two light bulbs in it, only one was working. I looked around, the place wasn't dirty dirty, but it wasn't clean either. The bed looked withered with age, yellowed where it should have been its original color, no sheets. The floor was made of concrete; bugs had scattered when I turned on the lights. Not roaches, some unknown bugs I had never seen. There was a door on the opposite side of the room. I opened it to reveal a bathroom. A dirty toilet with a matching sink and tub. The mirror above the sink was broken and covered in dirt. The tiles on the floor were scuffed and had sludge here and there. The window was dirty and on the outside were metal shutters that prevented others from seeing in. The only other things worth making mention was the small oven/stove in the corner, the sink next to it, the small table only a few feet from them, the three chairs lined up against the wall (one was missing two legs), and the small dresser next to the bed with a lamp on it, though I doubted it worked.

I suddenly realized, I had not been alone this entire time. Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, was Zero. He had been watching me explore the two room building the entire time. He now stared at me through his ever present helmet. "Um, what do you need?" I was confused as to why he was here.

He said nothing, but let a smiley face appear on his face plate. I thought for a second then realized what he wanted. He wanted to share with me. "You, wanna share?" I tried.

"If you do not mind." he answered.

I was to tired to really care right now, he moved from the bed and sat in a chair. Untying his blade's holster from his back, he placed it on the table. I didn't care what he did, I just wanted to curl up on the bed and go to sleep. Those two pillows, though old and had a bad scent to them, seemed inviting to my tired body. Without second thoughts, I laid on the bed and fell asleep.

I felt a comforting heat, though it was accompanied by the scent of blood, leather, burning metal and car fumes. I noticed a dark, thin object clinging to me. It was black, felt like leather, and had four fingers. I soon realized it was Zero's arm. Looking up slightly, I could make out his helmet resting on my head. He was snuggled up to me, his arms wrapped around me, his legs in the same position as mine as they rest against them. I was rather confused. Not knowing if he was awake, I tried to disentangle his body from mine, only to have him look down at me, he was awake.

"Good morning sunshine." he said with obvious amusement.

"Um, why were you spooning me exactly?" came my tired response as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You were shivering during the night. The temperature was at a numbing -2 degrees Fahrenheit. I did not want you to get sick. I shared my body heat." he answered simply while sitting up.

"Oh, really? Thanks, I guess." I blushed.

"Were you to warm? Your face is red." he tilt his head while waiting for my response.

"Oh, no! I'm fine. You were fine. I mean, just, thanks. I appreciate the concern. It's more than I deserve. Really. Especially after how I treated you." I scratched the back of my head.

"That is in the past. I do not sulk on what was. This is the present." his Haiku was another warming welcome to the new day.

"Any idea on what time it is?" I had no way to tell the time, as the only thing I had on me was my shield and guns.

"It is currently 05:47 am." he recited.

"How do you know that? You got a built in clock in that helmet you never remove?" my smirk and comment earned me a half-hearted chuckle.

"Actually, yes." he responded as he got off the bed to get his Katana.

"Why don't you ever take it off?" I questioned, completely serious.

He froze, "this helmet, is my protection. Mentally as well as physically. I don't let others see my face, because I don't want them to get to close to me. Which confuses me now as I have gotten rather close to you. I probably should not, but I have." he answered somewhat hesitantly.

"You're not going to lose any of us Zero. We may not be as fast, or as deadly as you, but we can hold our own. True, this is probably my first time actually fighting and shooting enemies, but I need no protection other than you and the others watching my back, and this shield on my hip." I grabbed his arm to turn him towards me.

"I-" he started to protest.

"No Zero. Don't argue with me! You know I'm right! Don't be afraid to get close to others! At least, not me and the other Vault Hunters. We'll never die so long as we stick together and have each others back!" my stern look shook him to silence.

He made no movement, no sounds. He just stood there, my every word sinking into his skin and beyond. After a while, he nodded. "I suppose you're right. Just because she died, doesn't mean everyone I encounter is weak and can not defend themselves. I should have known better than to compare you and them to her." he sighed.

"Thank you Zero. Wait, her? Who's her?" my smile went from a frown to shock when he reached up and unlatched his helmet.

"No, thank you." not answering my question, he took it off and placed it on the table.

**Yes I know Zero seemed rather OOC in this chapter but deal with it. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot, another chapter. Which took me a bit to make. Sorry. :/ Also, you should all make a mental note, when I describe a character I really like, then you'll know it. XD**

He placed his helmet on the table and I stared in shock. The ever mysterious man, was strikingly handsome for an outlaw. I'd imagined he'd probably have buggy, black eyes, pincers, or at least horns. Something! I didn't ever imagine he'd seem, not only human, but rather attractive. Though he was my friend, I couldn't help but to stare into his eyes. Where a humans eyes were white, his were black, and where mine were bluish, his were crimson. His skin as pale as the moon, surprisingly clean, must be one perk his suit has. He had pointed ears that held back jet black hair, a lone piercing, silver shone on his left ear near the base. Small fangs protruded over his pale, blue lip.

After a few minutes of me staring, he cleared his throat to gain my attention. "Maria." his normal voice was rather, addictive.

It was sweet like honey, though authoritative. Far from his metallic, recording like voice, he was like a death trap waiting to be sprung. Luring victims in, then striking like a waiting snake. "S-so, this is what you truly look like?" I stuttered slightly while taking in his newly revealed features.

"Yes, I hid my face after the incident." he looked away, sadness lacing his voice.

"What happened? Who is she?" I asked while leaning against the wall.

"She was my love interest back in the Crimson Lance. I was the only male in the all female Assassin Squad. The Omega Squad. I lead them, trained them. She fell for me, as I had fallen for her. Amable was her name. She was one of the best assassins. Only being out done by myself and Athena." he began, as I fixed a seated position on the bed.

"You were part of the Crimson Lance? Who are they?" I questioned after getting comfortable.

"One of the corporations that tried to take over Pandora a few years back." he answered while looking at me he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Oh, sorry, I interrupted, go on. I'll stay quiet." I motioned for him to continue.

He chuckled, "it's quite alright. Anyway, we fell in love, which lasted a few years. Our bond growing close over time. She was sent on a mission to infiltrate a Hyperion shuttle that was passing by Pandora, one that contained the evil man now ruling the Borderlands. He caught her sneaking around the shuttle and imprisoned her. We soon got word at Atlas that he was going to kill her. He sent an ECHO recorder showing him torturing her, cutting her with her own Katana, breaking her limbs one by one. After hours of torture, he finally killed her by strapping dynamite to her chest and detonating it." he shuddered upon remembering the horrific scene over the screen.

"I'm so sorry about your loss, but that won't happen to us. We're strong, we'll survive." I reassured him after getting up.

"She was strong, and even she couldn't protect herself." he shifted his gaze to look me in the eyes.

"We ARE strong Zero. I'm not saying she wasn't, but she also didn't have highly deadly team mates ready to help her. She was sent alone. She was doomed from the beginning. We have each others backs, so we won't fall prey like she did." I extended my arm for him to take.

He studied it before looking at me.

"Do you trust me?" my question caused him to pause to think.

After a few minutes passed by, a look of determination crossed his face, "I do trust you." he took my hand and stood up.

"Alright, then lets go kill us a Tyrant and kick some bad guy ass!" a smile made its way to my lips as we head out the door and to the headquarters.

A tall, dark skinned figure stood there over the table with the four other Vault Hunters. "Hey, you two must be Zero and Maria. I'm Roland, I apologize we didn't get acquainted last night, but I had important business to take care of to ensure our safety. You understand I'm sure." he nodded while looking at us.

"Of coarse." I looked up at Zero who had long since put his helmet back on.

"Now that all of you are here, I will inform you of what I know. Handsome Jack plans to open a thing known as the Vault. Though, not only will he open it, he'll control it." the leader of the Crimson Raiders explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Run that by us again. What did you say he was gonna do?" Lilith was confused and a little shocked at this news.

"The Vault contains an ancient creature known only as the Warrior. If he gains access to the Vault, he'll learn how to control it and we'll be in deep trouble if he does. Now, if anyone knows where the key would be, it's my spy out in the Tundra Express. He's as good at gathering intel as he is drinking, so he'll probably be passed out drunk right about now. Take a fire weapon and light some Varkids on fire. That should wake him up." he explained and soon we were all standing in the Tundra.

Zero aimed his Flynt's Tinderbox at three Varkids and pulled the trigger. They all caught on fire, they all shrieked, but no word or movement came from the tower in the distance. He set more creatures on fire, gaining the same result. Four tries later, and we were out of ammo, out of Varkids, and out of luck.  
"Well shit, now what?" Gaige crossed her arms in annoyance.

"We'll have to g up there and wake this spy up. Who's going?" I asked while looking looking at them.

They all shook their heads and I sighed, "come on guys! Gaige?" I turned to the mechanic.

"No, what if he's some pervert?!" she bit on her prosthetic fingers.

"Sal?" my eyes looked toward the stunted man as he backed away, "nuh uh! I don't do heights!" he shook his head.

"Axton?" my bored eyes looked to him.

"Uh, no. that's my final answer. Take it as you want it sweet cheeks." he stood firm.

"I would rather stay here." Zero beat me to the punch.

"Oh fine! I'll go up and wake the damn spy!" I slid down the rocky hill and jogged over to the hill.

Climbing the small mountain, I came to the metal structure and hoist myself up. Finding a door, I knocked. Getting no response, I knocked again. Same as before, no answer. Feeling somewhat desperate to not fail the mission and come back empty handed, I opened the door and went on in. The further in I went, the more booze bottles I kicked. After a few minutes of kicking bottles and traversing through small rooms, I came to a large living room area. In the corner, a bird cage rested, next to it was a couch with a lone man sleeping on it. He was wrapped in a red cloth, goggles covering his eyes. He had a beard on his chin that looked like it hadn't been tended to in years.

His chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully. Slowly making my way over to him, I shook him slightly, trying to get him up. He mumbled in his sleep and grabbed my arm before yanking me onto him in a tight hug. "Blood, you got big. Ah well, who's a good girl? You deserve a treat." he mumbled while petting my head.

I sighed, "great, reduced to a drunken spy's cuddle buddy."

"Who are you and why are you laying on me?" came the tired reply from the man beneath me.

I winced as his breath reeked heavily of liquor. "Ugh, drink enough last night friend?" I asked while wrinkling my nose.

He chuckled while getting up, "Never. Now answer me before I pull the trigger." he had pulled a pistol from beneath his pillow and now had the barrel pointed at my throat.

"Your friend Roland sent me, well, us to wake you. We tried waking you up by burning Varkids, but you were out like a light. I came in here to personally wake you up." I answered.

"You're a Siren." was all he said while putting the pistol down.

"Yeah, and you're a drunken spy, now that we're acquainted, can you let go of me?" I asked with full on sarcasm.

He let out an amused laugh, "Name's Mordecai, I was one of the original Vault Hunters. I'm a Hunter." he addressed.

"Maria, obviously as you stated, I'm a Siren." I nodded.

"Well Maria, I guess you're here for the information on the Vault Key, right?" he guessed while grabbing a full bottle of beer and taking a swig.

"Yes, and you're going to ruin your liver." I stated.

"Ah, been drinking for years, eating very little. I'll live. I still am ain't I?" he smirked.

"You say that now, then I leave the room for a minute and when I come back you're coughing up blood and convulsing on the floor." I shook my head as he got up and followed me up to the door and out.

There was a loud shriek as a gray, black, and white feathered bird swooped down and gracefully landed on Mordecai's arm. "Hey Blood, welcome back. I was just about to set off on an adventure with this Vault Hunter. Say hello Blood." he gestured towards me.

The bird dipped its head and let out a small squawk of acknowledgment. "Uh, nice to meet you Blood." I waved.

"Alright, we'll need to go talk to Tiny Tina. She's on the opposite end of the valley, not to far away." he muttered before jumping off the side where the others waited.

"You must be Mordecai." Axton watched the thin male with the bird land on the patch of dirt before them.

"Hey Vault Hunters. Sorry you had to wake me. Might have partied a little to hard last night after raiding that Hyperion transport, ey Bloodwing?" he chuckled as the bird flapped its wings and shrieked.

"Easy girl. Now, the key is going to be on a train that's going to be heading through here in about an hour. We need to go see a friend of mine named Tina. She's an explosives expert. We'll need her to stop that train." he headed off towards where we assumed Tina lived as I jumped down next to him.

It wasn't that long of a walk, Mordecai lead the way, taking out Bandits with the pistol he still had, it was easy sailing to get to this Tina. The door opened and a little girl about 13 was running about.

"All around the sta-actus plant, the Stalker chased the Bandit. The Bandit thought twas a-all in fun. POP! Goes da Bandit!" she sang as she pushed down on a detonator and the Psycho strapped with TNT exploded, sending blood everywhere.

"Nicely done Tina." Mordecai commended.

"Big Brudda!" she tackled him in a hug.

"Hey there squirt. We need a favor, Roland sent these Vault Hunters to get the key from a Hyperion transport. Can you help us stop it?" he asked while allowing Bloodwing to shift on his arm.

"A train? Childs play!" she giggled.

"You can do it then?" he asked.

"Sure can! Just a sec-o, gonna need Miss Mushy Snuggle Bunz and Felicia Sexopants' Badonkadonks. Think you can get those? Some stupid Bandits stole'd dem! Worst. Day. Ever." she sighed while laying on her bed.

"Alright, you heard her, get those explosives and we'll be in business." he turned to us before sitting in one of the chairs near a table.

**Sorry it's kinda short and has numerous mistakes, I'm exhausted, so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CoolStoryBro, I try not to make my characters 'Mary-Sue' or 'perfect'. I'm not perfect, why should my character be? Zero's character is somewhat close related to his natural characteristics, however, there is a small tweak to his mannerisms. I mean, come on, if I made him act as he did in game, there wouldn't be much to the story. This story is to view why he is so silent or rather 'to himself' as it is a sensitive matter. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Well fuck, this day was steadily becoming my least favorite as thus far.

We had gone to the nearby Bandit camp to get Mushy Snuggle Bites or whatever her name was and Felicia Sexopants's Badonkadonks. Seriously, that girl was nuts. No, not was, is. She is nuts. We're currently pinned down behind debris for cover from not only about ten Psycho's, five Marauders, three Badass Nomad Torturers, but also six Goliath's, and about seven Buzzards. Make that eight, another just flew out of the nest. Not forgetting the one little factor that Varkids kept flying over the wall to join the fight. Not to fight them, oh god forbid we could actually catch a break. No, when they came in, they'd immediately turn to us and start spitting acid and fire at us! Zero was currently rolling on the ground trying desperately to put the flames out.

"Can someone tell me why the fuck Mordecai couldn't help out?!" Axton chucked a grenade over his small amount of cover.

"The Hell if I know!" I reloaded my clip on my caustic SMG which was doing absolutely nothing to them as they all had shields.

"Gaige! Can't you summon DeathTrap?!" Axton looked over to his right, where the teen was using a wrecked piece of a Buzzard, courtesy of DT, to hide.

"I really wish I could, but there's two factors keeping me from summoning him!" she shouted while catching a Psycho without shields on fire with her Incendiary pistol.

"And they would be?" Axton raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, for one, he hasn't regenerated yet, and two which is the most important factor, MY ARM'S BUSTED!" she yelled at him while pelting more Psycho's who's shields were down with fire pellets.

Salvador was on the roof of one of the buildings, shooting two Torgue Kerblasters at the passing Buzzards. Most of the explosive rockets missed as the flying enemies were moving too fast.

"Hold still so I can shoot you cabrone!" he reloaded and was blown back by a barrage of missiles.

"Sal! Get down from there! Your explosives won't work!" he ignored me as he just got back up and continued assaulting them.

"We need a plan of action here, or we're going to be respawning at a nearby New-U station." Axton grumbled as he sat on the dirt.

"Hey, how much has your turret regenerated?" Gaige looked at him and he tapped against the box on his belt.

"About half way, maybe less. The Missus takes her dandy time on the cooldown. Those Varkids really took it out of her."

"Well it'll have to do!" I stood up to chuck a grenade and a shock bolt from the newly arrived Shock Nomad hit me in the shoulder.

On the ECHO device, I watched my shields drop steadily before halting at about twenty percent capacity.

"Great, now we have guys that can destroy our shields. Perfect, like this day couldn't get any worse."

"Now, don't say that. That's what got me dishonorably discharged."

"Hey Axton? A little less remembering why you're here, and a little more turret fire please?" Gaige got knocked back as a Psycho threw a stick of TNT at her cover.

"Alright alright!" pulling the box off, which the light was still blinking red, he threw it in the middle of the fray. "Now you be careful honey!"

"Axton, it's a damn turret! It'll be fine!" the annoyed teen got to her feet and dove to new cover as a Goliath turned the corner.

A stray bullet hit his helmet and it went flying off, "I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!"

"Shit! He's raging! Everyone stay down!" I shouted as he jumped back into the group of what was once his allies.

"I'M GOING TO CRACK YOUR SKULL WITH MY THUMB!"

All of us watched as he slowly began to demolish the group of enemies before us. Though every few kills, he'd get stronger and bigger. Our ECHO's labeled him as a God-Liath eventually.

"Our enemy now/can kill us without effort/what do we do now?" Zero sat next to me, his suit scorched and smoking.

"Find a way to kill him. Not much else we can do at this point." I pulled out a shotgun I found a bit back through the fight with the Varkids.

"Nothing we do will phase him much though." Gaige pointed out.

"Fire and explosive will work, right?" Axton searched his backpack for either one and pulled out an explosive shotgun.

"Yeah, we'll have to combine attacks to kill him. Zero, think you can distract him?" he nodded to me in response.

"Hey, why are you the one leading this group?" Axton furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"I listened to your ECHO's Hyperion had on you. You're here only because your ex sent you to death row for abandoning your squad for personal glory. She discreetly advised you go AWOL by telling you that as your superior, she can not advise nor recommend you do so by stealing away in the back of an off-world bound cargo ship heading to a nearby transit station planet."

"Well then, you think I'm going to take the glory?" his cheeky smirk aggravated me.

"Not think, I know you will. Once a glory hound, always a glory hound. Hell, you take most of our kills as it is when we're not knee deep in like this!"

"Alright, fine. Can we at least put it to a vote who should be leader?"

"At a time like this?!"

"Why not?"

As if to answer his question, the God-Liath jumped over our barricade.

"MURDERING YOU IS GONNA FEEL SO RIGHT!"

"Ok, I see your point."

"Zero! Distraction!"

Zero simply walked up to the giant enemy, drawing his blade.

"What are you doing?! Now is not the time to try and show ho Badass you are! You're going to get crushed! ZERO!" Gaige ran towards him but was tackled to the ground by the Commando as the Goliath slammed both his fists down on the Assassin.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" the Mechro wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat up.

"Gaige." he said sternly.

"What?" she sniffled while looking up at him.

He pointed at the sight where Zero had been crushed.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Chains wrapped around the beings wrists before six Kunai flew out, three on each side. Burying themselves deep into the building on one end and the wall on the other. Separating his arms as a cement like substance stuck his feet to the ground.

"What the?"

"Zero was telling me about some of his tricks he used to subdue enemies. How he baits them with his decoy which he attaches the devices used to." I explained this as Zero appeared on the rock behind the trapped Goliath.

"That will not hold him forever. We must act quickly." he pulled out his Incendiary sniper rifle and took aim where the heart would be.

"Alright guys, lets pump as much lead and whatever else into him as we can!" Axton grinned as he held up his shotgun, ready to do so.

"Lets do this!" Salvador wasted no time Gunzerking his Kerblasters once more.

Explosions and gun fire filled the air as all five of us shooting all we had at the bound enemy. His anger grew in intensity as he ripped his one arm free. Grabbing a rock, he chucked it at Gaige who dove out of the way.

"I'm almost out!" Axton shouted as he put in his last clip of ammo into his shotgun.

Looking up at the corner of my HUD on my ECHO, I noticed my ammo diminishing as well. I had only about sixty-five bullets left in my SMG storage and twenty-three in my shotgun storage. I hadn't stocked up on ammo for anything else. This was coming pretty close. He was brushing off our attack like it was nothing.

Gaige and Salvador ran out of ammo after shooting a few more clips into the durable hide.

"I'm out!"

"Si, me too!"

"Shit, there's no way we could do this! Why had we let him get so strong? It would have been easier to take everyone else out ourselves!" Axton put his shotgun away as he dug through nearby crates and chests for ammo.

The sound of metal bending got my attention. Looking over, I watched as the Goliath ripped his other arm free. He smashed his fists down on the cement and smashed it.

"NOW YOU DIE!"

He charged me, bent on smashing me like he did Zero's decoy. Forgetting the barricade right behind me, I tripped over it and tried to get back to my feet. His thick, meaty hand wrapped around my ankle and he pulled me from the ground to dangle helplessly. The grip on my leg tightened and the cracking of bone erupt from my limb.

"FUCK! Someone do something! He's crushing my bones!"

Salvador jumped onto his arm and began to punch it, bite it, anything he could.

"Don't worry! Uh, we'll do something!" Axton looked around, trying to find something that would aid him in defeating the mighty, mutated bandit.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and the hand released its hold. I inspected my leg as scoot away to safety. It was bruised heavily and hurt to move. It was more or less sprained by the cracked bone. I would need medical attention, if I could get it.

"You saved her ass again Zero! Great job!" Gaige cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Thanks Zero." he helped me up and I leaned on him for support.

His only response was a heart emoji.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Sal dragged over the explosives to us.

"I really hope those are the badonkadonks." Axton ran his hand through his hair.

"They're the only explosives with ponies and rainbows on them. They have to be." Gaige inspected them.

"Lets just get them back to Tina already. I need to make sure my leg isn't going to break." my health level was at fifty-six percent.

The trek back to Tina's was quiet, surprisingly. No Varkids or Bandits to be seen as we looked aorund the once heavily populated field.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong. Where are all the baddies from before?" Gaige looked at Sal who shrugged.

"Well, I'm not complaining. At least it's quiet." Axton tossed his tomahwk in the air and caught it.

"Except for that annoying fluttering sound." the dwarfed Vault Hunter shook his head, trying to erase the noise.

"Fluttering sound?" I looked back and my eyes widen, "fuck."

They all turned around and saw the giant beast in the distance coming at us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Gaige hid behind Zero.

"No hay manera, yo pensaba que era sólo una leyenda. Vermiverous." Salvador muttered as he watched it get closer.

"Hey, uh, Sal? How about in English?!" Axton shook him.

"It's Vermiverous the Invincible!" he shouted and pulled out his guns, though they were low on ammo.

"Why is it here?!" Gaige backed away slightly.

"They say he can only be summoned when a Varkid grows to its Ultimate stage then kills another Varkid. That would explain where the other bad guys went." he aimed his guns, ready to fire.

"Hey, Sal, in case you're forgetting, we're low on ammo and Maria's hurt. You can prove how big your balls are later! Right now we gotta book it!" the Commando for once put personal glory aside for seeking cover.

The Gunzerker slowly lowered his guns before following us as the others ran towards Tina's. The Uber Badass Varkid quickly landed and scampered after us. It's huge form causing the ground to shake as he followed. Zero picked me up and went into Deception with me.

"Hey asshole! What about us?!" Gaige shouted while running.

"Let the damn thing get distracted by it! Just keep running!" Axton grabbed her wrist hoping to get her to move faster.

The Varkid noticed the decoy as it moved in its smooth manner. Using its large pincers, it stabbed into the hologram. Immediately, it exploded into a ball of electricity. Only aggravating the giant bug.

"Look! There it is!" Axton shouted as we could see the door to Tina's makeshift home.

Zero's Deception ended as he ran in the giant opening, I was still cradled in his arms. The others were panting as they stopped. Leaning against the wall they slowly walked the rest of the way in.

I was put in a chair next to Mordecai who looked at me.

"What happened to you guys?" Bloodwing was hopping around on the table.

"Oh nothing really. We just, ALMOST GOT KILLED! Nothing serious." Gaige dusted herself off as she sat in one of the other chairs.

"By what?" he asked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh lets see: Psycho's, Marauders, Nomads, Buzzards, Goliaths, one God-Liath, oh yeah, and one VERMIVEROUS THE INVINCIBLE!" Gaige grumbled as she went to work with fixing her arm.

He spit up his beer, "VERMIVEROUS?!"

"Yup, one escalated to that level." Axton sighed as he bought some ammo.

"Damn, what happened to you?" he motioned towards me.

"The God-Liath grabbed me by the leg. He kind of crushed it slightly. I'll need a Healing Hypo."

"The only Zed Vendor in this canyon is at the entrance." Axton announced.

"Well, can someone go get one for me?"

"Are you crazy?! Vermiverous is out there!" the teen shouted while standing up.

"I will do it. It is the least I can do, for not acting quickly enough to prevent this from happening in the first place." Zero headed towards the exit.

"Zero, you'll be killed!" I tried to reason.

"Not if I move fast enough. One can not hit what one can not see." he looked at me with a winky icon on his face plate.

"Just, be careful." he nodded at my concern for his safety before going into Deception once more.

"Man, his ability recharges fast." Axton grumbled.

**Yes, the Assassin skill recharges quite fast. I would know. So that's another chapter! Read and review please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was unnerving how long he was taking. He had to have been absent for five hours already. To pass the time, I had aided Gaige in repairing her mechanical arm.

She was pleased when Death Trap was successfully summoned. Though Tina was less enthusiastic when DT left claw marks on the side of her garage.

"Shawty! Stop lettin' yo flyin toaster destroy mah crib! Or else imma kill a ho!" she placed her hands on her hips while giving the prodigy a cold glare.

"Oops! Sorry Tina! I need to recalibrate his sensors." she went behind the giant robot of pure death and opened a compartment.

"Whateva, just do me a flava and don't let it destroy anything else, ya dig?"

"Uh, yeah, got it! Hey, do you have a particle beam splacer?"

"Uh whata who now?" the explosives expert was dumbstruck.

"I'm going to take that as a no." the Commando stretched while sitting on a tipped over bomb in the snow.

"Is it the thingy that shoots out laser beams?" Tina turned back to her garage and dug through a box on the shelf.

"Yeah. It's kinda small, looks like a scalpel."

The young teen pulled it out and held it up, "this thing?"

"Yeah! Toss it here!"

Once it was in her hands, she set to fixing her creation once more.

"I hope Zero's ok. He's been gone a long time." my eyes were fixed on the only entrance to the complex.

"Eh, he's been through worse I'm sure. He'll probably come strolling in any minute." Axton yawned as he leaned on the tail fin of the explosive.

"He probably has to sneak around Vermiverous. Which also worries me, the only way we'll be able to get out of here, is if we kill it." Mordecai, who had been quiet up till now, placed his empty beer bottle on the table.

The clang of glass meeting metal, woke Bloodwing up from the center of the furniture piece.

"How are we going to defeat that thing?" Gaige finished her tuning and threw the work tool back into the box.

"A lot of fire power, and even more luck." was the only response.

Everyone jumped when Zero was suddenly towering over me.

"Holy-!" Axton fell back off the explosive as it was right next to me and him.

"Zero! You're back!" I jumped up and hugged him, which gained me an exclamation mark from the unexpected assassin.

"Yes, I am." his words were slow as he was still trying to process my sudden closeness.

Feeling embarrassed when Gaige lets out a knowing whistle, I let go and fall back onto the chair.

"So, what took you so long?" the blush slowly faded as he placed a healing hypo on the table for me.

"Had to dodge Vermiverous countless times. Plus other Varkids and Bandits. Also, had to scrape up some money."

"For a healing hypo? They should only cost about ten-fifteen dollars!" my confusion only increased when he placed a book next to the vial.

"Saw this in item of the day. Thought it would come in handy."

After injecting myself with the mysterious red substance, I opened the book as my leg healed.

Inside, was a collection of spells written in Eridian, but it was like a sensation of deja vu. I could make the words out as if it was a second language to me.

"What is this?" flipping through the pages, I found stronger and stronger spells.

Though, the strongest it went up to was level fourteen. On my ECHO, I was the same level as everyone else, eleven.

I would try to learn these spells, all of them, but I would take it one step at a time. The first spell, was a healing incantation. According to the information written, using this spell would allow me to heal over a duration of time.

I began concentrating my energy, focusing on the spell. The power surged through my body, coursing through my veins almost as if it was water.

At first, nothing happened. I felt slightly depressed at this. Though, when I noticed my health was still going up even after the hypo was done healing me, my spirits rose. It was slow but it was rising.

"How come she gets a present?" the Commando ripped the book from my hands and flipped through the pages.

He froze, however, when a glowing blade was pressed to his throat. A four fingered hand reached out and snatched it from his grasp before sheathing the weapon and placing it back in front of me.

"Ass." Axtons' grumble of annoyance went fully ignored as I stood up and hooked the book to my waist.

"Bloodwing, be a good girl and scout for us. See if you can't find out where that transport is coming through next. This little break ruined our plans, but maybe not all is lost."

With a squawk of acknowledgment, she flapped her wings and took off like a bullet.

It was but thirty minutes later she dove back in with a clip board. Dropping it in the Hunters hands, she flew around and landed on Axtons' head.

"Great, now I'm a bird perch." he tried to swat the bird away but was rewarded with a peck on the forehead.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want her drilling through your skull. Anyway, according to what she brought back; that train is going to pass through the bandit camp you raided for the explosives before cutting through the overpass and circling right around where we want it. Perfect. Tina, those bombs ready?"

"Just about! All I need is to tweak this and...GOT IT! BOOSH! We ready brudda."

"Alright, Vault Hunters, take the explosives and set them up." he rose from his seat and went out the exit.

"Where are you going?!" Axton called out as his bird companion followed.

"Home, my job is done."

"WHAT JOB?! All you did was lead us to Tina and then sat here while we almost got killed! Not to mention, there's still Vermiverous to take care of!"

"I don't see him. Looks clear. Besides, the Vault Hunting business, ain't my thing anymore. See you around."

"Fucking drunken asshole."

"Forget about it Axton. We need to get that train to stop. Lets go guys." the others began to follow me when the loud mouth Commando halted us.

"Oh no! We still have to vote!" his crossed arms and annoyed expression told me he wasn't going to budge until it was decided.

"Ugh, fine. Who wants Axton to be leader?"

Looking around, no hands were raised, which pissed him off.

"Ingrates."

"Who wants me to be leader?" three hands were raised.

"Fuckin- FINE! You're leader."

"Good, first order? Shut up Axton and lets go stop the damn train!"

The others followed me, Axton in the back of the group, as we followed the waypoint marker on our ECHO maps. Though, as soon as we crossed the bridge over a small stream of ice cold water to the small camp, the residents decided to pop up and say hi. One in particular sat up high on a building giving orders.

"IS DAT FLESHSTICK?! GURL, when you gets done with that mission, do ya bestie a fava and get dat bitch ova heeya!" the incredibly loud voice of Tina burst from the communicator before going silent.

"I guess I know what we're doing after we deliver whatever is on that train." the others nodded, not really enthusiastic about the ordeal.

There was one Goliath, and after learning my lesson with the first, I decided to kill him before he raged. In fact, I ordered them to help me kill him first. They were happy to oblige. Turning to the others, which were a few Nomads, one or two Marauders and one Psycho bandit, they were quickly disposed of. However, the leader disappeared while we fought them.

"Great, he's gone." Gaige groaned as she reloaded her shock assault rifle.

"We'll find him later, right now we need to get the bombs up and stop that train."

Climbing the ladder with them right behind, I walked over to the two spikes jammed into the metal floor.

"Just set them up and squeeze their bellies, I'll do the rest." the small girl announced.

Doing as instructed, we heard the train horn blare as it sped towards the trap.

"Oh snap son! I hear da train comin'! Counting down! Ten, nine-" the explosives flew from the spikes and hit the train tracks.

Well, one did, the other flew over the ice shelf and apparently hit the train dead on. This being proven as it came flying in parts over into the chasm.

"Well, that's one way to stop a train. Get up there and get the Vault Key."

I was still struck with surprise at the sudden destruction now laying in parts around us.

"Come on, we must move." a tug at my sleeved arm brought me back.

"Huh?" it was Zero who was getting my attention.

"Roland wants us to search the wreckage for a Vault Key."

The others had already jumped down and were looking for a way passed the tipped over train car blocking the way.

Running up with him in tow, the door opened and we climbed in. Inside was a mess. Lights flickered as the cracked covers split a little more. There were holes punched in the roof with fire and sparks raining down on us. Upon reaching the opposite end, we found the door was stuck. Though Salvador made quick work of it by slamming all his weight and force into it.

Once outside, we were met with the sight of fire and debris scattered here and there. Hyperion bots who were probably called by a distress signal, opened fire on us.

Good thing I still had my caustic SMG on hand. It made short work of the lot of them. However, the WARloader that jumped down was a bit difficult. Salvador chewed it to pieces with his explosive assault rifles.

"Alright, do any other tin cans want to become scrap metal?" Gaige was unusually psyched to destroy these bots.

I mean, yeah, they are Hyperion, but she wasn't this hyped to kill normal Hyperion workers or even bandits in allegiance with Hyperion.

"Take that Marcy Halloway! Your 'Crime Buster Bots' are no match for my superior power and intellect!" there was a fire in her eyes, like an unknown victory was won.

Oh, right. Marcy was the girl who stole her idea for Death Trap and sold it to a nearby militant instilled corporation. Guess we know who the lucky buyers were.

There was a Fast Travel station next to a crate of sorts. Upon opening it, there were a few items in them. A lunch box, a robotic module, some blade pieces, and some other device.

"Sweet! More class mods!" Axton was quick to snatch up the robotic module and place it on his shoulder.

"Mine's a Pointman? Aw, it does healing! Ah well, it'll do for now." he shrugged as the others pulled them out respectively.

"Mine's a Superior Sweetheart, it too does healing." the Mechro hooked it up to her belt and watched as Zero and Salvador placed theirs in the fixed positions.

"Mine is a Sniper class mod. It gives me more damage with precision."

"Si, mine is a Hoarder class mod. It gives us ammo regen!" his wide grin broadened.

"How exactly?" Axton's curiosity was matched by my own.

"Who cares?! Free ammo baby!" the youngest of the group jumped up while pumping her fist.

It was true, as soon as the Gunzerker attached his mod, my ammo in my SMG began to replenish itself. It was slow, but it was going up. This meant less buying ammo and wasting money, we could definitely use that.

Turning to the opening passed the Fast Travel, a car from the train lay buried in the ice.

"Don't worry, if Wilhelm was on that train, he would have been with the Vault Key." the presence of Angel was known.

However, the first thing that crossed my mind was: when had anyone mentioned a guy named Wilhelm?

The train moved slightly before it was thrown across the opening at us.

"Oh dear." with that, Angel was gone and a giant loader now stood before us.

The enemy was labeled 'Wilhelm' at level fifteen. He was stronger than us.

We were only level twelve max. Good thing there was five of us. Though the level thing was still confusing. Why was such a thing a way on Pandora? Was it a categorization of warriors? How was it even possible?

The question was put on hiatus as a missile came flying in my direction. A roll to the left allowed me to dodge it, but the explosion drained my shields a bit.

"He's strong guys, we'll need to combine attacks to even hope to defeat him!" my order was heard clearly as they continued dodging missiles and Surveyors.

"Vault Hunter! Pull back! He is way to strong for you! He almost killed us in New Haven!" Roland's worried cries for retreat were ignored.

"Listens kids, normally I'm not one for a hasty escape, but trust us on this! You're not ready!" Lilith's equal protests went on deaf ears as we advanced upon him.

"Don't listen them, you are ready!" Angel encouraged us forward, which we complied with eagerly.

Axton tossed his turret in the middle of the iced battlefield while Gaige summoned DT who slashed at passing Surveyors and slammed down on EXPloaders running towards us.

Zero was putting his recently acquired Sniper to good use. Where he found it was beyond my comprehension.

Wilhelm continuously constructed more Surveyors as we shot them down. Though Axton's turret made short work of them as they appeared.

Our attacks were well placed and unmerciful. Bringing down his shield then cutting his health at an alarming rate. With one final grenade thrown by Zero, Wilhelm's health was diminished to nothing and he exploded.

"Holy shit, did you guys just KILL WILHELM?!" the surprised voice of the Crimson Raider leader emerged from the ECHO devices.

"I knew you were ready." Angels smiling face appeared once more as Salvador picked up some device that came from Wilhelms' chest cavity.

"Roland, we don't see the Vault Key." Axton replied back.

"Hm, then it must have been a trick to lead us off from where the key's actual location is. Come on back to Sanctuary and bring that power core you recovered."

"Power core?" we looked at Sal who was holding it.

"Yeah, it may be Hyperion tech, but at least we won't have to worry about the shield for a day or two."

"Sorry about the bad information guys. I really thought the key was on that train. Next time I'm in Sanctuary, I'll buy everyone a beer. What'chu think Blood?"

Mordecai's apology was followed by a loud cry from his friend.

"A beer ain't worth a respawn." Axton's scoff was rewarded with a smack from me.

"It's the thought that counts. You're really beginning to test my patience, you know that?" pushing past him, I wandered to the Fast Travel with the others.

He ran over to me as I was reaching out to accept the travel. He grabbed my arm, halting the movement to reach for the panel.

"Aw come on. I was just kiddin sweet heart. How about we kiss and make up?" he grinned like the smooth talker he was.

"Let me think...no." pulling my arm free, I accepted the travel and was gone.

I stood there, waiting for the others to follow in.

Soon enough, they emerged from the machine; Gaige, then Salvador with the core, then Axton and finally Zero.

"Alright, lets go check in with Roland. Sal, can you deliver that core to the gate guard?" he nodded before walking off to the front gate.

"Lets go see what else we have to do."

Strolling through the small city, we came to the base of operations and walked up the stairs to find Lilith and Roland conversing.

"Oh good, you're not dead."

"That's his way of saying 'you're a badass and it's great you're still alive.' by the way."

"Yeah, good to see you still alive soldiers. Listen, I'm not going to lie, but we're far from winning this war just because Wilhelm is out of the picture."

"What do you suppose we do then?" my eyes darted back and forth between them as they looked unsure.

"Truth is, we gotta try and do a multitude of things. Slow down his mining of Eridium, stop production of technological advancements, get the Vault Key; where ever it is. A lot of things, and such little time."

"Well, baby steps. What is the more important factor besides getting the key?"

"Well, we should probably work on-" he was cut off as the shield protested before shutting down.

"What the hell?! What happened to the shield?!" he ran to the door to see it faltering.

"Hey, there's a little secret I think I should let you in on. Angel? She's working for me. Has this whole time. Ever since her encounter with the first Vault Hunters. This whole ordeal for the past five years? Has been all planned, by me. The Vault being opened the first time, you living and helping me get to Sanctuary through Angel; all my plan. I'm such a rockstar." the sinister and vaguely annoying voice of Handsome Jack played over everyone's ECHO's as Angel appeared in our vision and on the hologram on the table.

"Sanctuary's shields are down Jack." her voice was full of sadness as she disappeared.

"Nicely done Angel. Now, for the last time, DIE!" the Moon Base began blasting away at the city.

"What are we going to do?!" the guard down below shouted as Salvador ran up to him.

"Start getting everyone down underground!" Scooter's voice cut through.

"No, wait! I have an idea! Scooter! Get to the center of town! This thing needs to get off the ground now!" Lilith jumped off the balcony.

"We can't! She ain't ready to fly Lily!" his protest was cut off by Roland.

"You've got your orders Scooter! Vault Hunter! Give them any assistance they might need!" he ran passed us as we headed out.

In the center of town, Scooter was working on one of the posts risen from the concrete.

"Ey man, I got this one, go activate the other two!" as I ran to one, Zero ran to the other.

"On the count of three! One, two, er, oh! Three!" he called out and we pressed the buttons simultaneously.

The machine rose from the center, whirring as it came to life. Though, it quickly began to crash.

"She don't have enough juice!"

"Then let me fix that!" Lilith appeared and began forcing energy into it, "I don't have enough power!"

"Maria! Someone! I'm pinned down! Someone come get this Eridium for Lilith!" Roland's request for assistance got our attention quick.

Turning and running, I sprinted at full speed to the headquarters and up the stairs. There was an opened door which had previously been closed. Looking in it, Roland was pinned to the ground by the collapsed roof.

"Quickly! Grab the Eridium! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just go!"

Doing as he commanded, I scooped up the five pieces of Eridium chunks which began to glow in my arms, before running back to the center. Holding them out, she took them from me and absorbed them.

"I've never used this much Eridium before. So you may want to hold onto something." she advised.

Suddenly, purple wings flared from her back as a pulsing barrier surrounded her in energy. It became increasingly bright to the point we had to cover our eyes.

When we could see again, we were at the front gate to the road to Sanctuary.

"Sorry about that kiddo's didn't mean to phase blast you out of the city! We'll see you on the other side! Hit it Scooter!"

"Aw man, this is one of them moments. CATCH A RIIIIIIIIDDDDEEEE!"

There was a loud bang and the city was covered in swirling, purple energy as it lifted off the ground.

"A flying city? That's the best you got? What could you possibly have that can stop me?" the egotist scoffed at our seemingly vain attempts.

"A Siren."

"Sup?"

The city vanished before our eyes.

**Sorry the chapter isn't to its natural quality but I was kinda rushed on this one.**


End file.
